Patent Document 1 below, for example, discloses a navigation apparatus that transmits its own position information to a specific information device. The navigation apparatus of Patent Document 1 has a function of, when the vehicle has arrived in the vicinity of a meeting point (meeting place) where the driver has arranged to meet a person who is on foot but cannot reach the meeting point due to the traffic situation or some such reason, transmitting the position of the vehicle as a new meeting point to a mobile information communication terminal (hereinafter, referred to as a “mobile terminal”) of the person on foot whom the driver is meeting.